powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Organic Constructs
Power to create constructs from organic material. Sub-power of Organic Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Opposite to Inorganic Constructs. Also Called * Biological Constructs * Megamorphing Constructs * Shapeshifting Constructs * Shapeshifter Constructs Capabilities User can change organic material (including their own bodies) into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: *Animating the organic material for various purposes. *Appendages **Multiple Arms **Organic Wing Manifestation **Prehensile Tail **Tentacle Extension *Armor *Barriers **Organic Shield Construction **Organic Wall Generation **Shell Formation *Building Creation **Fortifications *Duplicates of oneself. *Golems **Entities *Platforms *Restraints **Organic Web Generation *Vehicles **Organic Imprisonment *Weapons **Natural Weaponry **Organic Bow Construction **Organic Blade Construction **Organic Polearm Construction **Organic Whip Generation Variations *Anatomy Constructs *Animal Constructs *Flesh Constructs *Food Constructs **Candy Constructs **Cheese Constructs **Meat Constructs *Fungal Constructs *Ink Constructs *Oil Constructs *Paper Constructs *Plant Constructs **Xylokinetic Constructs *Poison Constructs *Rubber Constructs *Saliva Constructs *Sickness Constructs *Silk Constructs *Wax Constructs Associations *Biological Infusion *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Constructs Creation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Living Factory *Organic Manipulation *Size Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create organic matter, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *May be limited to specific shapes. *Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. *In most cases, unless the constructs are made of solid matter, they will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. *May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). *May be limited to manipulating ones own body and/or mass. Known Users Known Objects *Naglfar (Norse Mythology) *Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Web Shooters (Marvel Comics) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Key Hand.jpg|Jake (Adventure Time) forming his "Key Hand." Inque Blade.jpg|Inque (Batman Beyond) File:Goop_(Ben_10).jpg|Goop (Ben 10) Basil Karlo.jpg|Clayface (DC Comics) Shard.jpg|Travis "Shard" Crocker (Heroes) has the ability to make weapons out of bone. Metamorphia STC.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) uses her power to form metallic claws on her left hand. Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Mercury (Marvel Comics) 200px-Venom23.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Sand Man.jpg|Sandman (Marvel Comics) Spidercide Claw.png|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) forming claws. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can shape his webbing into such objects as hammers, nets, and ropes. Generator Rex Fists.jpg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) can form techno-organic constructs from his own body. Spyke (X-Men Evolution) bone armor.jpg|Spyke (X-Men: Evolution) covered in bone armor. Video Games Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Twelve SFIII.jpg|Twelve (Street Fighter III) can shapeshift and form his limbs into weapons. Las Plagas.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evil) William Birkin.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil) 736px-Re5-uroboros-concept.jpg|Uroboros injection (Resident Evil) Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Anime/Manga Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Kid Buu body.gif|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Lord Yao Construct.jpg|Lord Yao (Dragon Ball GT) transforms his left arm into a root and his right arm into a blade. Robin's Hana Hana no Mi (One Piece).gif|Thanks to her mastery of her Devil Fruits powers, Nico Robin (One Piece) can form a variety of constructs out of her duplicated body parts,... Robin's Wings (One Piece).gif|...such as wings... Spider_Net.png|...and nets. Ghost ÄRM lab.PNG|Most Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) are made from living creatures. Migi & Shinichi.gif|As a Parasite, Migi (Parasyte) can shape-shift into various forms for combat which include... Migi's Blades.gif|...finger blades... Migi Sword.jpg|...and a sword. Ken Kaneki's turn (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul) can generating his Rinkaku-type Kagune. Television/Movies thing1.jpg|The Thing Monster (John Carpenter's The Thing) Web Original Sarkicism Symbol.jpg|At the height of their power Sarkics (SCP Foundation) would openly utilize various organic constructs, including weapons, armor, subservient monsters,... SCP 2095.jpg|...and even living biological temples such as SCP-2095. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries